Years Of Yearning For You
by Eurythmatix
Summary: Ten years after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry finds himself seated next to someone whom he had given up to believe had been dead for all those years.


**YEARS OF YEARNING FOR YOU**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

'Kindly fasten your seatbelts. The aircraft is about to take off.'

Even before that announcement drifted out from the speakers hidden above me somewhere, I had already done what they had asked for. In fact, I was now scanning the Daily Prophet, my green eyes moving hither dither across the lines. I was desperately trying to find any news whatsoever of him: anything that could give me a lead on as to his whereabouts. And I was now at page twelve and his name wasn't mentioned anywhere.

'Oh bugger. Flutterflies and mango sauce', I muttered turning the page once more to glance from top to bottom.

'Can I assist you with anything, sir?'

I peered up and over the newspaper to observe a sexy air hostess beaming down at me, her red checkered uniform almost too tight for her big busted figure. Ginny had long ago abandoned me, on suspicion that I was as gay as Elton John. And I can clearly remember her taunting me, saying that 'you can't even kiss my damn cheek properly. You're as gay as a flying fish.' Smiling to myself, I shook my head at the lady in waiting.

'No, but thanks.'

It had been ten years since I had creamed that asshole and I had sent him to hell. Oh what a living fuck he had been to me and to numerous people! And now a smile broadened even more on my face as I remembered him getting the facts of the Elder Wand all wrong. It was like him to behave perfectly ignorant. And he had gotten what he deserved, thank God: but to remember Snape dying before my eyes. That was terrible.

Rubbing my eyes with my fingers as a headache tempted to creep up on me, I could have actually remembered his voice as he had begged me to provide a flask of some sort for him. He had demanded that I look at him and then when I wanted in all the world to believe that he had been more bad to me than good, Snape had uttered those most confusing words: 'you have your mother's eyes'.

But now I knew what he had meant ten years ago. I was now fully informed on what he had done for me and what he had wanted. However, I couldn't help but feel guilty that his death had been my fault. He had been fighting to protect me and he had died in his job: being a spy to protect me.

At the corner of my eye, I noticed someone take the seat next to me which had remained vacant on departure. And I didn't even turn to observe who it was for I had now become the sort of man to let people have their privacy, owing to the fact that that was what I had always desired for many years.

_**Harry Potter has been offered the job as Minister of Magic, to which he denied for the fifth time since the defeat of Voldemort. Sources are wondering whether there are any other suitable persons to truly qualify for this position. However, in recommendation from Potter himself, a list of persons has been confirmed as nominees for the position. See page 19 for further information.**_

'How wonderful', I said softly, forgetting about the person next to me and then I closed my mouth and continued to remain silent.

Seconds, then minutes passed and at times I was certain that the person next to me was silently observing me from the corner of his eyes…or mine…blah. I, however, chose to ignore the actions of whoever it was and I continued to read the papers. It was when I dug into my knapsack to find my IPod, I suddenly had this weird feeling in my gut that something was just too familiar about the individual sitting beside me.

However, he seemed to beat me to the punch.

'Harry Potter?'

As my name was uttered, my head swiveled around and I was greeted with the most shocking picture ever. There sat a man with tanned skin, healthy looking black shoulder length hair that was tied back in a ponytail and moist eyes that appeared quite teary from being overly happy. He had the demeanor of a man almost too caring and father-like, one who appeared quite comfortable and at ease with himself. And then there was the glow on his long face that appeared almost too surreal. Was this who I believed it to be?

'It is you, isn't it?' he asked in that clipped curt tone of his, his British accent almost too audible that ever. I smiled terribly wide at him.

'Yes. But are you who I think you are?'

The man before me did the most unimaginable. He smiled back at me, an action I never believed would grace that face.

'Oh but it is me', he said softly.

'Dear God! Professor Snape?' I asked the obvious. 'Wonders never cease!'

'Look at you', he declared, 'I only recognized you by those green eyes. Your spectacles are missing.'

We smiled at each other for a few seconds until he broke the silence once more to comment on my dark hair being not as disheveled as he remembered it to be.

I chose to comment on his hair as well that appeared quite unusual in such a style.

'I have been selectively well', he said. 'And I must ask you, how have you been doing?'

I observed him with kind eyes. 'I have been well. Travelling a lot here and there. I suppose you have taken time to get out as well, as I can tell from your tan. Where have you been all this time?'

And now had been the time to reflect on that weird occurrence that had taken place after I had left him dying on the floor. When we had returned hours after, believing ourselves to find his body there, we found nothing. The body had been moved and there was a letter in its place that read 'I have taken him in my hands to try to nurse him back to perfect health. Hopefully, he will survive and resurface one day.'

'Minerva with the aid of Madam Pompfrey took me into their care to try to help me regain my health. After that, well I have been in the Muggle world, trying to live a normal life, apart from magic and such. It has been quite enjoyable actually. I have to admit that never before had I imagined myself to utter these words, but I have successfully moved on.'

'Well done, Professor Snape', I said quite happy with his accomplishments. 'I must admit that I terribly missed you for all these years. I found myself in the general habit of scanning the newspapers everyday to grasp word of anything about you. It has been ten years.'

'Ten years indeed', he repeated after me. 'Ten years that have seen you turn into a man, one who has had a stained past but one who has moved along quite alright.'

'Ten years that have seen you turn from pale to tanned, your eyes once dark turned to moist pools of delight', and I smiled mischievously at him. 'Oh and I write poems occasionally. It eases the mind.'

Snape observed me with surprise in his eyes. 'Poetry? You? How marvelous.'

'Oh now don't behave as if you never imagined me to transform into someone worthy of love and kind words.'

'I never thought that to be unimaginable, Harry', he said.

'You called me Harry. You have never called me Harry.'

Snape shrugged then sighed. 'Don't behave as if you never imagined me to be capable of turning from cold to warm hearted.'

'Has that happened?'

'It has happened', he said. 'Where are you headed?'

I smiled and stated my destination which was Australia, where I would be taking a two month vacation.

'Oh really? I am destined to go there too…on holidays. I have been on a most delightful touring mood as of late. Just arriving from New York, I suddenly fancied sandy beaches and island like activity.'

'I side with you', I said laughing.

'Well maybe we can use that time to catch up…become more acquainted with each other', Snape said taking my IPod and observing it in his hand. 'And maybe you can explain the use of this to mankind.'

He managed to turn it on and low and behold, I had been listening to Elton John's 'Nikita. 'He's as gay as a bag of jelly beans', Snape announced smiling, his eyes still on the IPod.

'And I'm as gay as him.'

His dark eyes lifted to survey me with mild curiosity until he surrendered and sighed. 'Then you can feel free to welcome me to the club.'

'You're…?'

He nodded and as if giving up on having most terrible memories, Snape rested his head back onto the chair and closed his eyes.

'And there was a reason for me seeking you out, holding onto the memory of you still being alive.'

'Oh what was that?' he asked sitting up to gaze at me.

'Time will tell', I said copying his actions as I rested my head back onto the chair then I closed my eyes. 'Time will tell indeed.'

**Writer's Note: Please Review and tell me what you think of this. I want to know if you know what Harry was referring to at the end.**


End file.
